<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Regente com arDOR by TheIronyMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897159">Do Regente com arDOR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronyMan/pseuds/TheIronyMan'>TheIronyMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronyMan/pseuds/TheIronyMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fora do regente; com ardor por ele, com dor para si.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurent/Regent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Regente com arDOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The curse ruled from the underground <br/>down by the shore</p>
<p>And their hope grew with a hunger <br/>to live unlike before</p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p>Do you know this stranglehold <br/>covering their eyes?”<br/>The Curse— Agnes Obel</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Havia o silêncio. Era assim que Paschal se lembrava de todas as outras vezes a qual, devotadamente, atendia aos meninos do Regente, daquele que, por ora, proclamava-se rei. </p>
<p>Seguia sozinho pelos corredores de lajotas de pisos adornados, o que fazia ali era um segredo de três; ele, o Regente e o desafortunado da vez que tinha de ceder às vontades de um exímio e pragmático manipulador na arte de obter os prazer que desejasse. Os prazeres, claro, garotos. </p>
<p>Havia um quarto, não longe, tampouco perto dos aposentos reais que o Regente ocupava. Era conhecido por todos como a “Regalia”, Paschal via e chamava os aposentos de outro modo, dependia do dia e do que encontrasse sobre os lençóis finos. </p>
<p>Fora chamado, dessa vez pelo Regente ao invés de um de seus homens de segurança, informado apenas que, o que quer que encontrasse, era de extremo sigilo, que ninguém, jamais, poderia sabê-lo. Era um acordo, um que ele havia feito há tempos antes, sob o comando do novo e falso rei. Mas havia algo mais, o Regente em pessoa não ia atrás de seus serviços, não para garotos de alcova. </p>
<p>—  Vá, trate-o, não questione, não levante suposições errôneas se estima sua vida e seu status ante a corte de meus homens. </p>
<p>Foram as palavras que romperam dos lábios escondidos sob barba enegrecida, com poucos lampejos do avanço da idade. Paschal se foi, iria independente de quem o chamasse. Embora algo em seu âmago o alertasse de coisas estranhas, erradas. Claro, todas concretas quando chegou frente a porta do corredor vazio. Não havia homens ali para guardá-la, sequer era preciso. Os homens sabiam que não se devia tocar no consorte descartável de seu senhor. </p>
<p>Não se apresentou, quem quer que estivesse ali, esperava sua presença. E ainda, claro, tinha a suspeita que fosse encontrar o consorte do Regente, Heron. </p>
<p>Jovem, mas isso todos eram. Mas Heron estava na faixa de seus poucos e inexperientes 12 anos. Pouco sabia do mundo, ao tempo que muito sabia do lado sujo e obscuro que maquiava a maldade com sorrisos e promessas de status e prazer. Loiro, a pele alva, imaculada, ao menos era assim que Paschal o recordava; puro, casto. Encontraria outra coisa ali, uma pincelada nova naquele quadro ainda liso de adornos. </p>
<p>A madeira tinha um toque pesado quando naquele lado da fortaleza em Vere. Empurrou-a, entrando em silêncio em respeito a quem o aguardava ali. No cômodo jazia sobre bandejas tudo o que um médico fosse precisar, menos a máscara que o impedisse de expor seu choque inicial ao ver ali, não o consorte do Regente. </p>
<p>Os fios louros eram parecidos, mas os olhos eram tão distintos quanto era fogo e gelo. Ele não tinha os olhos verdes de Heron, tampouco a marquinha delicada no queixo sob lábios rosados e fartos. Tinha a mesma altura, apesar de um pouco mais velho. Fechou a porta, agora com medo que algum dos homens do Regente descumprissem suas ordens e fossem ali. Aproximou-se calmo, contido, tal como um domador ao aproximar-se de uma fera selvagem. Os olhos azuis perscrutavam cada um de seus movimentos, sentia-se sob a mira de um arqueiro prestes a alvejar a flecha em meio à carne. Como um animal acuado, ele estava sobre a cama, vestido da cabeça aos pés, nada que demonstrasse o porquê de estar ali, embora precisasse pouco tempo de soma para chegar ao resultado daquela equação, e Paschal não era burro. </p>
<p>—  Alteza. —  A mesura modesta, mas respeitosa o bastante para dar espaço a seus olhos e o pavor de estar diante daquele que, dentro de anos seria coroado seu rei. </p>
<p>—  Fora chamado aqui, porque se o levássemos aos meus aposentos todos temeriam que algo grave tivesse acontecido ao príncipe de Vere, compreende? — O tom era polido, inflexível à seus temores e vontades, não deixavam passar nada que não uma frieza calculada e treinada. </p>
<p>Laurent faria daquilo uma encenação, das melhores, ainda que com pouca idade. E forçava assim a Paschal o outro papel em cena. Aceitar calado o que lhe fosse imposto, não perguntar. Não se meter em assuntos da coroa, porque seria assim que o classificariam. Não ousou perguntar o porquê de o Príncipe de Vere e Acquitart estar ali, na “Regalia”. Apenas aproximou-se para fazer seu serviço, seja ele naquele momento o que fosse. </p>
<p>Laurent se pôs de pé, a estatura de um pré-púbere, a frieza da realeza de Vere, os olhos azuis e os cabelos de ouro. Assistiu-o puxar a manga de sua vestimenta; laço após laço desamarrado e enfim o tecido subiu na pele, revelando as marcas na pele alva. Laurent, aos olhos de Paschal, tinha a pele mais alva que se tivesse notícia. Marcava-se com a facilidade de linho branco ao fogo. </p>
<p>—  Machuquei-me durante o treino —  comentou ante ao olhar observador do médico. </p>
<p>Paschal sabia que aquelas não eram marcas de treinos, sabia as marcas que um esgrimista teria, sabia as marcas que um arqueiro teria, um lançador, um batedor. Aquelas eram marcas de dedos firmes em pele sensível e agora, maculada. </p>
<p>Aproximou-se um pouco mais, a destra a tocar o punho de Laurent, a pulsação acelerada entregando o desconforto do menino ao ser tocado. Lutou contra a vontade de olhá-lo nos olhos, de questioná-lo o real motivo de amarras de dedos em seu punho. Analisou-as bem, pegou sálvia para uma massagem. Espalhou-a, um silêncio digno de mortos. </p>
<p>Esperou. </p>
<p>E esperou. </p>
<p>Laurent mantinha o queixo erguido, consumido em orgulho e frieza, tão típico de um príncipe mimado, tão divergente das atitudes de quem é abusado. Desde pequeno parecia esconder bem e deixar transparecer apenas o que queria que vissem ao olhar para si. </p>
<p>—  Há também em minhas costas. </p>
<p>Esperou. Esperou que ele virasse, que os nós intrincados de sua veste fossem desfeitos pelas mãos pequenas do príncipe de Vere. Horrorizou-se as marcas vermelhas na pele branca, falanges e palmas marcadas nas costas pequenas, arcada próxima ao pescoço, entre a omoplata e a nuca. Como um animal marcado no coito. Engoliu em seco, tratou de espalhar também ali aquilo que amenizaria o desconforto e traria maciez aos músculos castigados pelo esforço que, sabia ele, um jovem não estava acostumado a aguentar. </p>
<p>Sentiu a rigidez da carne, os músculos tensionados, o esforço do príncipe a permanecer no lugar, a não ceder ao medo, ao pavor, ao asco de ser tocado. </p>
<p>Haviam coisas pequenas que paschal notou também, agora de perto. Havia cheiro de vinho, e não no quarto, em Laurent. Havia um desfoque nos olhos frios, um borrão de quem ainda tentava se situar e se manter são. 13 anos, aquela não era idade para beber, mas também não era idade para se estar em campo de batalha, e Laurent estivera em Marlas, onde perdeu não só a infância, mas também o pai e o irmão. Ao que tudo indicava… perdera tudo. </p>
<p>“Não questione, não levante suposições errôneas”, as palavras do Regente martelavam em sua mente, indo e vindo no espaço que cabia ao silêncio de Laurent sob seus toques profissionais e distantes. O príncipe tremia. </p>
<p>—  Algum outro lugar, alteza? —  pronunciou as palavras do modo mais respeitoso que pode, afastando-se dois passos para que, se Laurent virasse, houvesse conforto entre eles e não a indiscrição de estar cara a cara com o futuro rei. </p>
<p>Temia perguntar, “Fora violentado?”, “Seu tio sabe?”, mas então soube que sim, se fora mesmo o caso, o tio sabia. Afinal, chamou-o ali, onde deixava seus meninos da alcova, onde, após noites de sexo os deixava aos cuidados de um médico para tratar das marcas que eram escondidas por maquiagem dourada. O ouro a esconder o abuso. </p>
<p>—  Apenas. </p>
<p>Era o modo do pequeno Laurent dispensar seus serviço, puxando as vestes de volta ao corpo, escondendo-se sob camadas de tecido e rancor. frieza. </p>
<p>—  Com sua licença. —  A mesura tinha pesar. Paschal sentiu o peso do saber sobre seus ombros enquanto, passo a passo, tornava a se afastar de Laurent, virando nos eixos dos próprios calcanhares para seguir de volta pelo caminho que o levou até ali. </p>
<p>Marlas havia ficado para trás, a derrota em campo de batalha, a perda de Rei e o herdeiro legítimo. Paschal não sabia até então o quanto mais Laurent estava perdendo de corpo e fragmentos de seu cerne ao permanecer vivo em meio à corte de Vere, seu lar, seu forte. Forte este que não o protegia dos ataques de fora, mas enclausurava-o para receber os de dentro. Quando a porta fechou ele ouviu. O corpo a cair no chão, os punhos a socar o piso, o grito dolorido de quem vivia na dor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ali, no momento de seu pesadelo, Laurent sentiu asco, nojo, pavor. Espalhou a sálvia nos lábios para livrar-se do sabor doce do vinho que tornara-se amargo quando também sentiu os lábios daquele que deveria tê-lo protegido, não usado e abusado. Chorou, como não se permitiu enquanto o tio o tratava como numa disputa de egos e mentes aguçadas. Tão impotente ao destino que o aguardava. </p>
<p>Nunca mais se permitiria ficar tão perto e à sós com o tio. Quando o dia raiou e estava de volta em seus aposentos, decretou que, como príncipe, precisaria de uma guarda real. De aposentos seguros, de vigia. Homens que obedecessem apenas às suas ordens, e apenas às suas, intocados pelo Regente e seu poder. </p>
<p>Cercou-se de proteção, afastou-se dos vinhos que lhe era oferecido pelo tio em meio à jantares. Fechou-se a tudo e todos, com o medo do que teria que aguentar se soubessem que o príncipe não era mais puro, deflorado, devorado e, em partes, deformado por aquele que restara de sua família para lhe proteger. </p>
<p>Fora, não apenas uma, infelizmente.</p>
<p>Fora do regente; com ardor por ele, com dor para si.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>